marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Jonathan Bryant (Digitek) (Earth-616)
| Identity = Secret | Affiliation = , ; formerly , | Relatives = Dr. Samantha Bryant (wife, née Russell) | Universe = Earth-616 | BaseOfOperations = Mobile across the United States of America; formerly London, England | Gender = Male | Height = 6'2" | Weight = 200 lbs. | Eyes = Blue | Hair = None | Hair2 = (as Digitek); Brown (as Jonathan) | UnusualFeatures = | CharRef = | Citizenship = British | MaritalStatus = Married | Occupation = Wanderer, Adventurer; (formerly) Project Leader at Nakasoni Corporation | Education = Ph.D in electrical engineering | Origin = | PlaceOfBirth = Sutton Coldfield, West Midlands, England, United Kingdom | Creators = John Tomlinson; Andy Lanning; Dermot Power | First = Digitek Vol 1 1 | HistoryText = Not much of the early history of Jonathan Bryant is known before he started to work in Nakasoni Corporation’s London branch. He worked on a project called Digitek. He had designed a state of the art computer using Protosilicon, a new component that was discovered quite recently. Protosilicon mimicked human brain tissue making the computer one living brain. They called it "Psi-Key." When they were running a test someone had contaminated the test program with a virus at the same time the room was invaded by a hostile force and Jonathan also got shot in the progress. He fell inside the dome containing the Psi-Key and it linked to his brain downloading some parts of itself inside of him. The task force stole the Psi-Key and setup a bomb to cover their tracks. After they left Jonathan got up mumbling something in binary and noticing the bomb, but couldn’t do anything before it exploded destroying the building. Somehow Jonathan didn’t die and found his wife’s calling card in the rubble. He transferred himself through phone lines to his apartment trying to convince his wife that he was Jonathan. When he touched his wife he absorbed some electricity and noticed that it made him feel stronger. He then sucked power from every power source and Digitek was born. His wife didn’t believe him so he decided to show her and when she saw what happened to his husband. She still didn’t believe him. He then revealed that Nakasoni was just a front the project was really founded by organization named Mys-Tech. She still didn’t believe him and tried to call the police, but Digitek escaped through the same phone she was using. The next day Digitek went back to the Nakasoni Corporation buildings ruins searching for some clues and met Samantha there too. They found a piece of the bomb and Digitek found out that Miracle Systems manufactured it. He then transported himself to Miracle Systems headquarters in London. When he arrived he was comforted by Bacillicons who had been affected by the virus turning them into the same kind of beings as he himself. They attacked him, but he again transported himself before they hit him. Purge ordered Byte and Kay to follow him. He used his wife’s beeper to come back the real world and almost instantly got attacked by the two villains. As the fight ensued Digitek learned that he could turn his arms to any kind of weapon he could imagine. Digitek managed to win the fight and escaped before Purge arrived. Digitek and Samantha went to an old cottage in Cotswold Hills. When they arrived there Digitek decided to call for help and transported Deathlok there. After Digitek explained things to Deathlok and recharged himself Bacillicons attacked them. They managed to severely injure Byte, but were forced to retreat. Deathlok was transported back to the United States and Digitek left with Samantha to London. Digitek and Samantha decided to attack Miracle Systems. When Digitek arrived he ran into Kay and after a short fight destroyed her. Then Purge arrived and a fight ensued between him and Digitek. The fight went on for sometime and Digitek won by shooting Purge with his hand cannon, but Purge managed to upload his persona through the phone lines to Mr. Greville, who then attacked Samantha, but Digitek intervened. Purge graphed Digitek and threw him at the Psi-Key. It was a big mistake, because when Digitek impacted with the Psi-Key he cleaned the virus from it and destroyed both Purge and Byte. It looked like he himself finally died too, but at his funeral he rematerialized next to his tombstone. He revealed that he doesn’t need a solid body anymore and is now just pure energy. They left the cemetery side by side. Civil War He resurfaced in America where he was arrested for violation of the Superhuman Registration Act and transferred to Prison 42 in the Negative Zone. He seemingly killed himself by digitizing his hand into a weapon but this was believe to have been an elaborate escape plan, since Digitek can only be harmed by extensive damage to his central processing unit which was not the case here. | Powers = Digitek is an energy being patterned after Bryant's original human form. He has enhanced strength, durability, endurance, reflexes and regenerative abilities. His computer-like mind has enhanced cognitive abilities and can communicate with cybernetics. His mental link to Psi-Key allows them both increased regeneration upon contact. Although he no longer needs to eat, drink or breathe, he absorbs electrical power at regular intervals. He can transform all or parts of his body (a process called "digitating") into various biomechanical weapons or vehicular forms. For example, he can "digitate" and arm into an energy weapon with enhanced eyesight and tactical imaging, or transform his lower torso into a motorcycle. He can also solidify energy in the form of body armor or simple weaponry, such as a sword. He can completely "digitate" himself and others into pure electricity in order to travel via phone lines and navigate through cyberspace. He can project images, though apparently not multicolored ones. His C.P.U. (Central Processing Unit), an analogue of his human heart, is his weak point. It was believed that he could only be killed by excessive damage to the C.P.U. or by scattering his electrons beyond his ability to reform. | Abilities = Jonathan is a genius in the fields of computers and microelectronics. | Strength = | Equipment = | Transportation = | Weapons = }} Category:Marvel UK Characters Category:Shapeshifters Category:Energy Absorption Category:Energy Form Category:Superhuman Reflexes Category:Technopaths Category:Self Sustenance